tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategic Combat Initiative
| tblColour = Black | textColour = White }} The Strategic Combat Initiative '''(abbreviated as '''SCI) is a military organization dedicated to the eradication of all TF2 Freaks. Overview The origin of SCI is debated, The organization claims that it was formed to combat and/or simply contain Freaks due to their population continuously rising when, in reality, The formation of the SCI was because of a BLU Vagineer that stumbled into a RED Spy's bathroom, known back then as "Cheapsuit", and photographed him when he was completely nude. After photos of Cheapsuit's Genitalia surfaced on the Internet, Cheapsuit decided to take revenge on the Freaks as a whole, eventually funding his own military organization. Since the creation of the SCI, it has recruited over 500,000 members, although 5,000 are active duty soldiers. Unlike the HECU, that recognizes most freaks as Neutral or Friendly, the SCI will attempt to neutralize them without hesitation, which often results in heavy casualties and/or the target not even being a freak. Weaponry and Equipment The Strategic Combat Initiative's troops wear Lightweight Combat Helmets, Black BDUs and a Modular Tactical Vest. This combination, while it keeps them protected from anti-infantry fire, isn't very effective against freaks and, as a result, caused many casualties. The weapons that are frequently employed by the SCI include: *Heckler & Koch XM8 Assault Rifle. (succeeding the G36) **AR-15 Assault Rifle. **FN SCAR Assault Rifle. **FAMAS Bullpup Assault Rifle. *FN P90 Submachine Gun. *Franchi SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun. *IMI Desert Eagle Pistol. *Milkor MGL Grenade Launcher. *M60 Light Machine Gun. Although the SCI consists mainly of footsoldiers, The organization possesses a complement of Tanks, APCs, IFVs, Military Light Utility Vehicles, Aircraft (Mainly VTOL Fighters and Attack Helicopters), and Watercraft for the purpose of Anti-Freak Combat, Fire Support, or Transportation. Chain of Command SCI maintains a Chain of Command and dispatches Squads to Armies depending on the threat of the Freak using a ranking system called the SCI H'igh/'L'ow '''Y'ield 'T'hreat R'esponse' S'ystem/HLYTRS or Threat Response System/TRS, If the freak is a Low Yield Threat. TRS Rank 1 to 3, SCI sends in a Squad to Company. High Yield Threats, TRS Rank 4 to 8, require Battalions to Armies. (Example: is a TRS 1, is a TRS 8) * '''Squad '- 9 to 10 soldiers. Commanded by a Sergeant or Staff Sergeant. * Platoon - 16 to 44 soldiers. Commanded by a Lieutenant with an NCO as Second in Command. * Company - 62 to 190 soldiers. Commanded by a Captain with a First Sergeant as the Commander's principle NCO assistant. * Battalion - 300 to 1,000 soldiers. Commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel with a Command Sergeant Major as principle NCO assistant. * Brigade - 3,000 to 5,000 soldiers. Commanded by a Colonel with a Command Sergeant Major as a Senior NCO. * Division - 10,000 to 15,000 soldiers. Commanded by a Major General. * Corps - 20,000 to 45,000 soldiers. Commanded by a Lieutenant General. * Army - 50,000 + soldiers. Commanded by a Lieutenant General or higher. Tactics Most of their Freak Combating tactics involve Strength in Numbers, Heavy Armor, and Brute Force, they have shown to use Special Ops Tactics and whatnot. Despite their attempts at combating freaks with these tactics, it usually ends in failure due to the freak escaping and/or murdering the troops deployed at the location. Gallery Commander_Cheapsuit.png|Commander Cheapsuit, the incompetent leader of the SCI. Colonel_Haircut.png|Colonel Haircut, the Self-Proclaimed Most Feared member of the SCI. SCI_Soldier.png|SCI's Basic Footsoldier. (Original Shadow Company models were created by Infinity Ward, reskinned by Uncle Crusty, who does not take credit for the models.) SCI_Insignia.png|The symbolic emblem of the Strategic Combat Initiative. SCI_Painis_Encounter.png|An SCI Squad (only one SCI soldier visible) encounters Painis Cupcake. The entire squadron was eaten. SCI_Flag.png|The Flag of the SCI (Made out of Boredom) Trivia * The similarities between SarisKhan's HECU and the SCI are intentional, given that the SCI is more of a comedic organization of well-trained cannon fodder. * Uncle Crusty made a Duplication Legacy Addon for this group: https://www.dropbox.com/s/z78sgsxfajo0q10/SCI.zip?dl=0 * Commander Cheapsuit's personality is based off of Borderlands' Handsome Jack, only difference is that Cheapsuit is far more incompetent. Category:Organizations Category:BLK Team Category:RED Team Category:Concepts created by Uncle Crusty Category:Lawful Evil beings